


Angels Kiss

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tyler Durden is a Real Person (Fight Club), Angel is a twink, Blood, Fighting, M/M, Other, Shameless use of quotes from the movie, Smut, Threesome, Tyler also goes by he/him, tyler goes by they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Tyler and I walked down the stairs, both of us searching the room until i caught my eye on the blonde, swaying gently in the crowd with a cigarette between his teeth. He looked grotesquely pretty, standing under the dim swaying ilight, casting shadows over his sharp angles, wrapping his bruised knuckles in tape, the cigarette glowing as he inhaled. Beautiful.
Relationships: Angel Face/Narrator, Angel Face/Tyler Durden, Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

I lay in bed next to who could have been the love of my life. I didn't exactly know what love was. I might have been in love with Marla. She was nice to me and kissed me well. but it wasn't near what this was. Maybe that was love and this was just some fixation on the man I met on the airplane with the exact same briefcase as me. Who also punched the lights out of me every Saturday. 

Tyler was smoking a cigarette, nothing but the sound of the fan that barely worked, the couple fighting upstairs and their heavy breathing from a round of rough fucking, One rubber kitchen glove laying at our feet somewhere. Tyler gets up and I lay on my stomach, the sheets tangling around my feet, closing my eyes for a second until tyler gets me up with a chaste kiss to my shoulder

" Get the fuck up we need milk. " 

I sigh and sit up messing with my hair a bit " Why don't you go get it? " I groaned. Tyler gave me a look as I pulled off the glove with a loud snap. Tyler did not enjoy public as much as the next millennial but they drew the line of doing almost anything after sex. Accept maybe tv, dinner or more sex. I groan and get out of bed, pulling on my pair of clean boxers, wiggling my hips to get on my jeans and pulling an old dirty hoodie over my head that has little trickles of blood on the collar. I grab the wad of crumbled dollars and change on the counter, walk over to Tyler and wrap my arms around their middle, pressing a soft kiss to the back of their neck, a small noise coming from their throat as I let them go and head out the door. 

~~~

I keep seeing this kid. I've seen him before. Haven't fought him. But I've seen him.  
His cheek has a faint bruise on it. Other than that the kid is flawless. Pale, blue eyes, sharp features and natural platinum blonde hair. He might have been albino but he had a bit of pigment and a dusting of freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a button up and impossibly tight jeans. I walked past him and he dropped a carton of eggs as we met eye to eye.

" O...oh… " he simply said. I was tired from morning sex and having to get out of bed. It takes me a moment to look down at the eggs and to the blonde in front of me, my lip curling into a gentle smile. 

" scrambled eggs sound good " I say and reach past him to grab a carton myself, hearing his breath hitch and his eyes were the size of saucers as I nodded at him and went to the self checkout. Probably thought I was reaching out to punch him or something. Nah. That stayed in the basement and the fifteen men that were in there. A very tired looking teenager with acne and a mop passed by me looking like he was going to end his life in the cereal aisle. 

As I leave with the milk in one hand in the eggs in the other I hear the sound of shoes smacking the pavement and I look behind me seeing the blonde scurrying out nervously. I look over and without my own mind being in place I call out. 

" Hey? " 

The boy stops, looking nervous and freaked out. Poor kid. I look down at my eggs and walk over to him, handing him the bag 

" Try not to break these. " He looks down at them and with shaky hands takes the bag from mine, our fingers brushing.

" Thank you sir. " 

That title always made me cringe in a way. I shake my head as he walks up when another question springs from my throat 

" What's your name? " I ask 

He gets nervous again " A-Angel… " I give a little chuckle. It suited him. I give him a knowing nod and he gives me one back, scuttering off to his car as I do the same to mine. 

I come back to tyler lounging against the old chair they picked up from a place with too many dogs. The smell of wet dog and cheap cigarettes still stuck to it, but tyler had brought it home one day and I rode them in it. I told them they had to take a shower because their back was slightly brown with all the dirt on it. It was gross. 

Tyler grinned " Welcome home honey~ " they said and stood, taking the bags from my hands and kissed me on the forehead with a little smile. I grin up at them. 

" Someone seems happy " 

" I got fired " 

" Oh, which one? " I ask and pull off my hoodie, throwing it into the hamper, grabbing a tank top from the clean one. I was about to slip it over my head until tyler's hands rested on my stomach, rubbing there gently 

" Movie theater...But be happy because now every teenage girl who watched twilight yesterday knows what your ass looks like~ " 

I smack their head once they say that 

" You didn't..." 

They smirk down at me with a tooth missing, pressing me up against him, waggling his eyebrows 

" Oh come on, your ass is better then twilight by a long shot, I was only enriching their experiences " 

I scoff " my ass shouldn't be an experience, at least not for teenage girls, weirdo! " I call out and push against their chest. 

They doesn't let me go, letting their lips flutter against my jawline and I cave, wrapping my arms around their shoulders. Tyler smirks at me and rubs my hips slowly, their little brushes now full on kisses, their chapped lips moving against my pulse. 

I let it tumble out of my mouth before I can think it

" I saw that angel kid today… " 

Tyler stopped with their lips against my neck. They continued on after a few seconds of theatrics, mumbling against my throat.

" So what? " they grumble, their teeth pressing against my shoulder as they moved me to the couch. I shrug 

" He's a good...a good kid… " 

Tyler looked up at me with a cock of their eyebrow, looking a little suspicious.

" good fighter? " 

" Wouldn't know...Never fought him "

" Has he fought before? " 

I'm a little confused at all of the questions but I brush it off. I was the one to start it anyways.

" Yeah. Saw him the other day. Knocked a guy clean out, broke his nose. Kind of impressive " 

" Is he cute? " 

The question caught him off guard 

" well...you've seen him " 

" I have, but not through your eyes, dollface " they purred, pulling me down onto his lap. I roll my eyes a little and hold their hands 

" Yeah, he's cute " 

" do you want to fuck him? " 

I sputtered a little and looked back at them " Why the hell would you ask me that?! " Tyler laughed and squeezed my sides 

" Im just trying to pick your brain a little~ " they purred and bit my ear lobe making me blush a little 

" S-Stop it you bastard " 

" You first… " they said motioning to my iron grip on his thighs, dangerously close to their crotch. I move my hands to their face and rub my thumb under his eye. 

" You're insufferable " 

" You're a little bitch but at least you're a cute one… " They said and crossed their arms behind my back pulling me forward and kissing me hard.

I loved him but fuck….i had to wonder how Angel's lips tasted…

~~~

Saturday night was one of my favorite nights. Because that ment I could feel the smoke in my lungs, the oil in my veins and I could ask Angel if he wanted to fuck. 

Tyler and I had been talking about it for the entire week. It had started with flirting and teasing and jokes but it slowly got more serious. Tyler had sucked my dick and had teased me, asking what the twink's mouth would feel like, probably soft and warm and fuck i came good that night. So it was decided. We were going to fuck the lights out of the little Angel. 

Tyler and I walked down the stairs, both of us searching the room until i caught my eye on the blonde, swaying gently in the crowd with a cigarette between his teeth. He looked grotesquely pretty, standing under the dim swaying light, casting shadows over his sharp angles, wrapping his bruised knuckles in tape, the cigarette glowing as he inhaled. Beautiful. 

Tyler nudged me a little and nodded towards him " Go get em'... " they said and smacked my ass, blending into the crowd like a shadow. 

I inhale gently and walk around to meet him, putting a hand on his shoulder. I can feel him temse as i lean in to brush my mouth against his ear 

" you and me next… " I say and keep the hand on his shoulder, feeling the skin warm under my palm. I wanted to taste his blood on my mouth. 

The last one had tapped out, spitting blood as him and the other had slapped each others' backs, pushing him forward 

" Me and him..." I say and pull off my jacket and shirt. We face each other and I can see his face flush. I grin a little as Tyler recites the rules, I can see Angel's mouth following along and I wanted to feel them, I wanted to bite and tug and lick over his mouth, I could barely stand it. And once the battle started, it wasn't over until I could feel him gasping under me. 

We had fought for quite a while, like he didn't want to disappoint me and give in easily. I could see the panic when I managed to pin him onto his stomach, his elbow com I g back to clock me in the mouth, my hand coming down to slam his face against the concrete. He gasps anr lets out a cry and it's like warm honey dripping onto my tongue when he lets it out a soft and pitiful:

" Stop~! " 

I stand and he lays there for a second, wheezing hard and I give him my bloodied hand. He looks up at me as if he was seeing the light of god and takes it, twitching and warm, standing on shaky legs and giving me a little smile.

" h-how about next week? " he asks, tilting his head. I reach up and press my hand to the back of his neck, pulling him close and mumbling in his ear 

" How about tonight…? " I ask and I can feel a whole body shudder break over him, every other noise, even the shouting of the men around him as the next two start to tear at each other, dissapeared when he let out the sweetest little whimper, nodding gently. I pull away and give him a half smile, going back into the crowd. I meet tyler and they hold my hip, pulling me close 

" How did it go? " 

" It went… " I look over to see him sheepishly bowing his head, I could see the red in his face from here " It went good… " 

~~~

I could see Angel standing outside the bar, bouncing his leg a little as he leaned against the wall, waiting for me and tyler, walking up to him.

" hey, Angel...You ready? " I ask. He nods excitedly, a little blush on his cheeks. Tyler nods at him and Angel wiggles a little under their strong gaze. Angel walks over to his car and opens the door for me in the back. I wave my hand " I got it " I say and tyler takes my place, I get in the front next to Angel. The nervous man scrambles over to the driver's seat, doing a cute little slide over the hood but he accidentally dropped his keys.

" He's kind of skittish...you sure he's cool with this? " Tyler asked, picking at a loose piece in the seat. I nod a little as he gets in. Angel starts up the car and looks back at Tyler nervously but gives them a sweet smile. Tyler raised a brow and nodded, a grin splitting across his face as Angel looked away, embarrassed. Tyler leaned forward and put his elbows on our seats.

" Are you guys hungry or do you just want to get home so we can spit roast ya? " they asked and tugged at Angel's hair a little, making him squeal and clutch the wheel. Angel blushes and I smack Tyler away from him.

" Just home…" I responded and put a hand on Angel's thigh. I can feel him tense up but slowly relax as I start to lovingly knead at his thigh " Good boy… " I say softly and I can feel him melt under my hands. 

Tyler chuckles and leans back, watching me tease the sweet kid in the driver's seat. I give him directions as I languidly touch him, teasing my fingers over his thigh. He follows the directions and we manage to get to paper street easily, pulling into the complex's parking lot. I get out and I can see he's practically ready to cream in his pants. Its fucking adorable. 

" Home sweet home...get inside " Tyler growls in his ear and grabs at his ass. The noise Angel let's out is more or less the cutest thing I ever fucking heard and i knew it was only the beginning. Angel goes up to the door and I press him up against it, rubbing my thumb into his side as I reach around him to unlock the apartment. I can feel the shudder that passes through him and he goes slack as his head bobs to the side, like he's finally accepting this, that this is real. That's an orgasmic kind of clarity some people can only have in these little moments. It was endearing. I rub my crotch over that ass in those too fucking tight jeans. He presses his cheek against the door with a shaky sigh, his brows arching as he feels my erections between the seam of his jeans, his back arched just so to pop out that bubble butt, cupping it in my warm hands, squeezing gently. 

" O-Oh god, just get me inside and fuck me~! " He peeped, looking back at me, almost kissing me before his eyes trailed over to Tyler, who was watching and chewing on a toothpick, like some cooperate on-looker, wanting to make you sweat. They gave a nod and opened the door to the apartment, Angel's mouth on mine immediately, tasting of blood and smoke and cream soda, his own signature taste that made me want to have it on my tongue forever. Tyler drags us both inside and pushes us onto the bed next to the door, grinding up against me as I lean down to kiss at Angel's throat, his only black painted nails clawing at my shoulders. He was like a scrawny little cat, the albino trying to find where to put his hands on my body. 

" G-God yes…"

Tyler scoffs and tangles his fingers into his hair, feeling the strands in between the pads of his fingers " You fight good kid...but you seem so soft… " they breathe out, but the compliment alone from the Tyler Durden, despite the backhandedness of it, sends the poor kids heart a flutter like a school girl who just got a ' do you like me check the box ' note from their crush 

" Thank you sir… " He says and leans into that touch, turning his head with a little whimper. Tyler chews on his toothpick until it snaps and splinters in his gums. 

" Fuck...You want his ass or his mouth, chief? " He asks and looks up at me. I almost don't hear him, admiring the greek painting that is Angel. I look up with a little inhale, my brown eyes wide. 

" Oh...yeah...I want his ass…But I want to be able to see his face " I say and nudge Tyler up. I rest my hands on Angel's hips and press my hands under his shirt " you good with that? " I ask Angel, rubbing his belly gently, feeling it flutter under my calloused palm. He flushed and nodded, his whole body pink with arousal and embarrassment. Like he wasn't used to having his input in stuff like this. 

" yeah… " he breathed and arched his back, grinding up against me. I laugh and wiggle his pants over his thin hips, feeling the bone jutting up against my knuckles as I pull down his briefs, kissing all the way down until I felt a little patch of groomed peach fuzz against my lips and nose, mouthing at the base of his pink cock. I felt the low hum of him gagging and I knew Tyler had their cock at least all the way down his throat. I looked up to see the absolute devilish look on Tyler's face, knowing they'd use Angel's mouth until cum was coming out of his nose. I couldn't wait to see the perfect mess he'd be made into 

My whole body screamed for me to just take this kid down to the floor and fuck him like some animal, but Tyler's hand reaching over to tangle into my hair grounded me. I was sure if Tyler had their way tonight that they would have us both on his cock, at least enough to where both of our mouths were on him at all points. He really liked that. But this wasn't about them tonight. This was about me and this little Angel. Tonight i was going to breathe smoke and exhale pure sex. 

I grab the lube on the floor, squeeze a generous amount over my hands and spread Angel's thighs, my hand dipping down to press my fingers against that tight ring of muscle. Only to feel warm metal brush against them.

" what… " I wrap my fingers around the intruding object and pull, sending a little cry erupting around Tyler's cock. I laugh as I hold the stainless steel plug up in the air where I know Angel could see it " he's kind of a slut isnt he~? " I say and grin, throwing it behind me and stroking my cock slowly in one hand, my other reaching down to rub my palm over his cock " You were expecting to get railed tonight? Or do you really just love feeling it teasing and rubbing inside you when you get thrown around every night…? " I could feel the words rumble out of my throat before i have time to process that I was truly saying them, sending small shudders of pleasure over my thighs as I lean in to press the head of my cock against his hole.

" well you wont fucking need that toy ever again… " I slammed into him as soon as I could, feeling him tighten and try to push me out but Tyler held him down, slipping from his mouth so he could breathe. I watched him squirm and his face change from surprised to slight pain to discomfort, but as soon as he relaxed with Tyler's fingers through his hair, it was like the floodgates opened. His body relaxed and opened up for me, soft squeaky moans came from him. Tyler slipped back into his open mouth and started to thrust back and forth, holding his head there with a low groan 

" God, fuck...G-Go deep, he gets tighter when you do~ " I breathe and hold his hips as I thrust back and forth, seeing my cock slide out of him then dissapear when I slam forward with a hard thrust. Tyler laughs and holds the back of his head tight.

" With pleasure, boss~ " he purrs and thrusts his hips forward, angel squeaking as his throat bulges. I was almost hypnotized by the sight of it, my hips stilled to a slow grind until I hear him whimper, Tyler reaching over to smack my arm 

" If you won't fuck him, I will " They warned and kept their hand on the back of Angel's head, experimenting a little on what angle was best to shove his cock into, a concentrated look on his face. It made my heart flutter as I leaned over to take the back of his neck and kiss him, moaning into their mouth. I breathe out a soft ' I love you ' against his mouth and return to fucking Angle's brains out of his ears.

But angel looked like he was going to pop any second and with a more comfortable way that Tyler was using his tight throat, how he tightened when he got really deep, I wasn't going to last long either. Tyler laughed and shoved his cock down his throat hard, growling and shuddering. The look on their face proved that he was coming first. Angel gagged as cum and spit leaked out of the corner of his mouth, gasping when Tyler slipped out. They grunted and spurted the last few drops on the cuts on his face, a small heart shape flop forming on his eyelash. I almost wanted to pull out just to take a picture. But I would remember this shit...Tyler sat back and got a cigarette out, watching me fuck the rest of the life out of Angel. 

I cupped his chin and placed a long loving kiss on his mouth, licking Tyler's cum from the corners of his mouth, angel gasping and spasming. His cock twitched and he came over his stomach, his eyes rolling back and whimpering gently. Tyler laughed softly " Huh. Guess you can say that you finally were able to last longer than someone~ " he teased and winked at me. 

I flush and look away from him, groaning as I slam my hips up, breathing out as I come inside of him, my hips shuddering. Angel makes a strained noise and curls his fingers into the bed sheets below him, panting, his knees shaking. I groan as I pull out of him and kiss his hollow collar bones. His fingers curling into my short hair with a breathy sigh when i pull out of him, scissoring him slowly as he relaxes against the bed. He was so pretty like this. 

Tyler was the first one to ruin it 

" I gotta piss… " they mumbled and slipped out of bed. I chuckled and moved to lay by Angel face, petting his hair 

" You good? " I say, breathless and tired. He lets out a soft inhale, looking surprised someone would ask how he was after a round of being fucked like a stuck pig. Maybe he wasn't. Despite how good he was at fighting and his smart mouth, he was easy to take advantage of. He nodded gently and leaned up to press a hesitant kiss to my cheek, such a sweet gesture that made me want to go at him again, but i was too tired and too damn sweaty at the moment for any of that, relaxing as I come down from my high. I can feel him.tense and squirm a bit 

" Should I leave now? " He asked softly, sitting up on his elbows a little " I mean...i don't want to intru- " he lets put a yelp as I pull him down on top of me, letting out a soft sigh as the sweat on his body starts to cool and i can feel him shiver. 

" If you leave im gonna have to chase after you with a full chub " I can feel a soft puff of laughter against my collar " Don't think I don't mean it… " I grunt and he nods, closing his eyes gently

" Yes sir~ "


	2. A/n

I cant belive this took four fucking months ffs jdjdhhdbdh


End file.
